


No one's got it all

by orphan_account



Series: Musical Shenanigans [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Male Character, Romantic Fluff, a lot of it, drunk conversations, lots of snot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration starts out as a usual date, continues with a plot twist and ends with a Pocky game; written from Hinata's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one's got it all

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this piece from a prompt I was given in my Tumblr, you can see the post [here](http://allthefujoshiunite.tumblr.com/post/140896902341/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) (and request one if you'd like!). 
> 
> Prompt was "Leave a "Quiet Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to calm another down [be it from crying, ~~from lashing out, feel free to specify.]~~ ", without a specific character, so I went with KageHina.

 

 

There’s nothing weird about being out on a street at 2 AM. There’s nothing weird about sitting on the sidewalk with your boyfriend; him, resting his head on your shoulder (well, if you’re also a boy then that’s sort of weird for others but still, not THAT weird). It’s most certainly okay for people to cry but the situation we are in right now is totally priceless and indescribable by words.

Today was December 22nd, Tobio’s 20th birthday (considering we’ve passed midnight, it’s technically 23rd though). I’ve already celebrated mine in June but we’ve decided to wait until Tobio’s birthday to celebrate our legal drinking age. It’s also our 3rd year anniversary of going out, so the event was a pretty big deal for us. We hung out during the day, had a nice dinner and then headed out to the bar Sawamura-san recommended. It was all fun and going pretty well but sadly, it took one toilet break of mine for Tobio to derail and gulp down a highly alcoholic cocktail just because “it looked sweet”. Now we’re sitting on the pavement together, Tobio’s head on my shoulder and crying his heart out about how he resents not being able to save polar bears.

“B-b-buuut Shoouuyo!! They- _*hick*_ they’re sooo fluffyy and cuutee. I wanna hug'em and play with'em but they’re dyiing!”

“Here Tobio, take this tissue and wipe that snot dangling down your nose. Seriously, you can’t play with them because they are bears, they’ll eat you alive.”

“Maybe they are hungry? I _*pppsshhhttrtt, frk*_ If I bring them food, I’m s-sure they won’t eat me b'cuz they’re nice. Why the world gets soo hoot? The ice melts and ice is their home!!”

“I’m sorry baby but it’s their nature. You automatically seem like the best dinner to polar bears. Besides, you know that’s not how global warming works! Come on, try to cheer up.”

“T-then how about, how about hungry children in Africa? Huuuh?? How can I send them milk? And, and sandwiches? Help me Shooouuuyoooo, I roove you so muuuushhh!“

I knew everyone had different reactions when they were drunk but I didn’t know Tobio would end up as a weird mixture of ‘Sad’ and ‘Philosophical’ type of drunks. Even patting his back or ruffling his hair wasn’t working. This went on for another 10 minutes, until I remembered I had a box of Pocky in my backpack. I took it out and called out to him.

“Hey heey, Tobio-chan, look what I have here, your favorite game!”

Tobio raised his head.

“Oh my god Tobio, where does all that snot coming from?! I bet your brain is a huge piece of mucus, waiting its chance to leak out of your nose. Here, take another tissue and clean it off, geez.”

While he clumsily cleaned up himself, I took out one Pocky and placed it in my mouth. He was strangely perceptive about my expectation and we both started to bite from each side, ending it with a sloppy, yet cute kiss.

“Are you feeling better babe?”

“Uhn, yeah.”

“Then, how about we head back home?”

 

 

 _He never ever saw it coming at all_  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

 _Hey, open wide, here comes original sin_  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_No one's got it all_

_Power to the people, we don't want it, we want pleasure_  
_And the TV's try to rape us and I guess that they're succeeding_  
_And we're going to these meetings but we're not doing any meeting_  
_And we're trying to be faithful but we're cheating, cheating, cheating_

 _Hey, open wide, here comes original sin_  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright_

_No one's got it all_

_I'm the hero of the story, don't need to be saved_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Your comments and criticism always make me happy!


End file.
